


Companions in Need

by iceprinceholmes



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Business Trip, Don't copy to another site, Emily is adorable, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, Greg is missing his family, Holmes-Lestrade family, Longing, M/M, Mentioned of Mpreg, POV Greg Lestrade, Parentlock, no beta we die like men, plushy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: Greg doesn't like business trip and this time it is him that has to go to one.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/621292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Companions in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



> This story is inspired by Rupert Graves' latest tweet when he got a 'surprise' when he opened his suitcase while on trip for work. The whole thing just scream, 'Emily would have done this', so I made one

Greg doesn’t like business trips. He rarely goes to one, but Mycroft goes almost every other week and he hates it. He always worries when Mycroft goes for a business trip, especially when he can’t contact him. And there is also the way how he ends up missing Mycroft very much. In short, Greg doesn’t like business trip, actually, he hates it.

So, it is a surprise for him when his supervisor ordered him to head up to Edinburgh for a week. A conference regarding Scotland Yard's latest protocol and as DCI he has to attend. He is already in a dampen mood when he heard it and the moment his super is out of sight; he picks his phone and dials the number he knows can help him.

“Inspector.”

“Anthea, I need your help.”

“If it’s about the conference then I can’t do anything about it.”

Greg closes his mouth when he heard her words. He groans inwardly. Of course, Anthea would have gotten the information first, perhaps even before his super gets to his office to inform him.

“Anthea, you know I can’t go. Not now.”

“If it’s about Mycroft…”

“Of course, it is about Mycroft. He is pregnant.” He hisses slightly as he rubs his hand on his face frustratedly.

Mycroft is pregnant, in his first tri-semester, and after the incident from few weeks ago when he got admitted to the hospital, Greg is reluctant to leave the ginger’s side. He even arranges his schedule around the other man so he can look after him.

“You know that Mycroft can take of himself, right?”

“I know but doesn’t mean I can’t be worried about him. That conference is far too long. It is a seven days conference.”

“And it is mandatory for you, especially as a DCI, Greg.”

He can tell that as much as Anthea is trying to push him to go, from her voice he knows that she doesn’t like that condition either. It is not ideal for either him or Mycroft. He lets out another frustrated sigh while his fingers run along his hair.

“Can’t you really do something about it? Shorten the trip then if you can’t take me out completely.”

“Hmm..” He can hear the sound of keyboard typing, probably Anthea working one of her miracles, “The least I can do is to make it into five days trips. The last two days just some public seminars and I can use family emergency for that.”

“Do it.”

“Done. Five days in Edinburgh and ordered you plane tickets for Friday night.”

“You are a godsent. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

Greg just hums as he glances toward his own calendar. Two days more before he has to go and then another five days away from his family.

“You don’t have to worry. Rudy and I will look after them both.” Anthea says gently when he lets out another long sigh.

“I just worried. I never like being apart from both of them, especially Mycroft.”

“I know.” He closes his eyes, lets out another sigh before he says his goodbye and ends the call.

Greg hates business trip. He actually loathes the idea of being separated from his family and even when the trip hasn’t happened yet, he is already missing his family. He glances at the clock, notices that it is time to pick Emily from her school, he gets up from his seat and grabs his car keys.

“Donovan, I’m picking up my daughter!”

He doesn’t wait for his sergeant replies and just heads straight for the elevator. Right now, he only wants to see his daughter and holds her close. Actually, adds Mycroft to the mix. He wants to hold them both close to him until he no longer feels miserable.

***

Five days. He can survive this.

Greg lets out another sigh as he enters his hotel room, notices that it is only single bed and there won’t be a certain ginger sleeping next to him or even a small Tasmanian devil. It is not even five hours since he last saw Mycroft and Emily and yet he already wishes he can book a flight back home to London.

“God, this will be torture.” He runs his fingers along his hair frustratedly before he walks deeper into his room and places his suitcase on its place before he drops to the bed. It is not as comfortable as the one back home but it is enough to make his back melt.

"Fuck. I really hate this.” He rubs his face frustratedly then before he takes his phone out of his jeans. He didn’t manage to check his phone earlier after turning off the airplane mode and from the way it keeps vibrating, there are mails that he needs to check.

Even with him going to a conference, it doesn’t mean he has time off from work and won’t be disturbed. He had put Donovan and Dimmock in charge and yet he still needs to coordinate and work with them in the middle of the hectic conference. It just an extra stress and workload.

It makes him wonder why he can’t be left alone, suffering through the boring conference? His schedule is already packed with workshops until late at night.

Greg huffs as he checks the mails from Donovan and Dimmock first, giving them order around before he moves to the administrative one. His eyes keep going back to his text app, noticing the one unread message from Mycroft. Reading the man’s name already enough to make him ache and missing him even more.

After everything done, he finally opens his text, ignoring Sherlock’s name and goes straight to Mycroft’s.

A text from an hour ago.

_[I hope you arrived safely. I will be in meeting until lunch time then pick Emily at her school. M]_

It is short, a very typical Mycroft’s text, but Greg can’t stop smiling reading it. Even without typing the word out, he can still read the ‘I love you’ in the text from the ginger.

[Just arrived at the hotel. Bed is not too bad but I miss ours already. Give my love to the muffin, I miss her already! Love you x]

He sends the text hoping for a reply but as he glances at the clock on his phone, he lets out another sigh. Mycroft is probably still in a meeting and he rarely opens his phone unless there is something important or he is bored with the politician that he was talking to.

Greg taps the back of his phone gently as he goes to check his schedule for the day. He has two hours before the first conference starts and he contemplates whether he should rest first or take shower. He is not too tired that he needs the nap, but he knows how boring conference could be.

"Might as well nap. Filling up energy and all that." He grunts as he gets up from the bed, taking off his shoes, then walks to where his suitcase is laying.

His current shirt and trousers are comfortable but they are not something he wants to sleep in, especially after his flight earlier. The person next to him had spilled some juice on him and then some sugary donuts. It was not the most comfortable flight he has ever taken. So a change of clothes is warranted.

He opens his suitcase already planning which shirt he going to where when he spots something unusual the moment his eyes land on the inside of his luggage. A duck and penguin plushy are sitting innocently on the very top of his clothes. He blinks few times at the two dolls, wondering if he was dreaming but the two are still sitting there not moving.

He doesn’t remember putting them last night when he packed his clothes or this morning when he closed his suitcase. However, he knows whose plushy they belong to, after all there is only one person in their house who has collection of plushy.

He smiles slightly as he reaches for the duck and picks it up. It is not too big but not too small, a perfect size for snuggle even for a man of his build but he knows the plushy will be considered as large for their owner. He chuckles as he holds the duck close, easily picking up the scent of vanilla and soft baby soap that he associates with his daughter before his eyes notice the small card with the word ‘Dada’ on the place where the duck was sitting.

It was a very familiar messy handwriting that he knows very well.

“Emsi…” The smile on his face just gets bigger as he reaches out for the card and flips it open.

_Dada._

_Hellow, Emi knows dada will be alone so Emi send ucki and pingu with dada! Dada M said it will make dada happy._

_Kissi kissi!_

Greg laughs when he reads the short note. He can hear Emily’s voice in his head as he reads and he can tell that she must have asked Mycroft for help. He doesn’t know when did the two put the two dolls and card inside but right now the ache in his heart gets a bit of relieved.

Emily is such a little sunshine, always so kind and loveable. He really can’t help but love her even more despite at times she can be a little devil child.

After reading the note, he puts the duck plushy next to the penguin and snaps a quick picture of them and send it to Mycroft with quick text.

[I found intruders in my suitcase. They didn’t pay for their plane tickets but I guess now that they are here with me, I guess that solve the problem of my sleeping company.]

Greg grins as he glances at the dolls again, can’t help but notices that he is basically has his own ‘Emily’ and ‘Mycroft’ with him. He about to send another follow up text when he sees that Myroft is typing back. The smile on his face just gets bigger than before.

**_[Ah, you found the stowaway.]_ **

**_[Emily insisting that you should have companions during your trip. She had wanted to get into the suitcase herself but I told her that would be dangerous so she opted for the plushy.]_ **

Greg chuckles when he reads the text and he can imagine how that conversation goes. Actually, he can imagine their little bean climb into the suitcase somehow before Mycroft had to pull her out of it.

[Well, I’m glad she sent these two intruders. They may not be you and Emily but I will happily hug them during the night.]

He sends the text, quickly put his phone down and change into casual shirt and pyjama bottom before he picks both the penguin and duck then his phone and returns to bed. The moment he lays down there already three new messages from Mycroft.

_[If it makes you feel any better, Emily hands me a bear plushy to replace you]_

Mycroft has attached picture of the bear that he must have taken earlier that day and Greg just grins. It is the first teddy bear that he had bought for Emily when she was around six months old, the only teddy that she has and Emily always referred it as him.

_[She said I will need my own bear for the night so I won’t be lonely too despite I’m going to have her accompany me tonight.]_

[Then everyone has their own companies for the night. Smart one that one.]

_[She is and she already misses you.]_

[Don’t make me book a flight directly for London. You know I will do it if you ask me to, Mycroft.]

_[I know but you need to be there. We will be fine.]_

Greg huffs as he holds the duck and penguin plushy close to him as he snuggles into the pillow. It feels different but at least the two dolls smell like home.

_[Aren’t you going to rest for a bit?]_

[I don’t know how you deduce that from my text but yes, I was going to nap until you reply.]

_[Then you should nap. We can call later tonight once you finish with the day. Emily will want to call you.]_

[Video call?]

_[Yes, video call. Now, rest I will send a picture when I picked Emily up, love.]_

[Love you. x]

_[And I you.]_

Greg smiles at the text and locks his phone, still thinking about his hearts that are in London. He closes his eyes, lets his body melts into the uncomfortable bed, still tired from the trip and cuddled close ‘ucki’ and ‘pingu’ to his chest. He buries his nose in the two plushy, inhaling the scent that he associated with home, as he slowly drifts off dreaming of the two, soon three, people he loved the most.

He doesn’t like going on a business trip but this time he has two companions helping him get through it.


End file.
